Namikaze's Symphony
by aoi ao
Summary: re-write berubah di beberapa part dari ch 1-3 pair : gaaXnaru, sasuXn..., minaXmako, fugaXkushi no need flame but need more advice
1. Chapter 1

Namikaze's Symphony

Didisclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru, SasuX..., MinaMako, FugaKushi

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Family

Hello mina ^^ semoga fic ku yg ini mendapat ripiw yang banyak hehe (ngarep banget kayanya yah..) mau mohon maaf kalu fic ini aneh and ad beberapa tulisan yang salah and **KALAU TAK SUKA CUKUP KLIK "BACK" JIKA BERKENAN MOHON TINGGALAKN RIVEW...**

Oh ya.. jangan bingung sama pair orang tuanya yah... ini buat menunjang karakter fisik n sifat mereka nantinya jadi orangtuannya aku mix

Chappy 1 : Their agreement

***"Mikoto chan~ ayo kita jodohkan anak mu dengan anakku kalau mereka sudah lahir dan beranjak dewasa kita bisa mempersatukan perusahaan kita den menikahkan mereka" ucap Kushina dengan senyuman yang riang sambil mengelus perutnya yang kian hari kian membesar lalu menatap ke arah Mikoto yang sedang mengusap perutnya juga, ia merasakan tendangan kecil dari perut buncitnya.

Minato dan Fugaku yang sedang membicarakan bisnis terdiam mendenger pembicaraan isteri mereka, "Bukankah itu ide yang bagus Mina kun?" ucap Kushina dengan tatapan intimidasinya

"Emm.. menurut mu Fuga?" Minato sedikit ragu, "Menurutku itu bagus lagi pula jika perusahaan kita bergabung kita akan menjadi perusahaan yang sangat besar dan kuat" ucap Fugaku. Akhirnya Minato hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dan setuju sedangkan disisi lain kedua wanita yang sedang mengandung tersebut langsung menjerit senang tertawa bersama-sama.

"Fugaku" ucap Minato dengan air muka yang serius. Fugaku yang merasa dipanggil mengalihkan matanya kearah sahabatnya.

"Hn?" jawab Fugaku singkat, namun ia sedikit bingung dengan ekspresi wajah Minato yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Fugaku aku ingin kau membantuku, bisakah kau?"

"Katakan saja, apapun akanku lakukan demi sahabatku"

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Sasuke dan adiknya juga perusahaanku, jika terjadi sesuatu pada kami atau kau mendengar hal yang tidak beres tentanag kami tolong cari kedua anak kami cintai dan ajari mereka segala hal agar mereka bisa meneruskan perusahaan ku, dan tolong rahasiakan keberadaan mereka sampai saat mereka telah siap dan kuat untuk mengelolah perusahaanku."

Fugaku terdiam berfikir 'untuk apa ia berfikir sejauh ini?'. "Tenanglah Minato aku akan membantu sobat, karena aku telah menyayangi kalian seperti saudaraku sendiri" ucap Fugaku dan tersenyum samar seperti biasa.

Minato yang mendengar perkataan Fugaku merasa lega dan ia menyampaikan keinginan dia yang lainnya "Dan..kami telah memutuskan untuk pindah ke pinggir desa yang jauh dari perkotaan dan keramaian, kami ingin mengasingkan diri samapai kedua anakku beranjak dewasa, tak apakan ?" ucap Minato sedikit ragu karena takut Fugaku akan menentang keputusannya.

"Hn, yasudahlah jika itu mau mu..." namun raut wajah Fugaku tampak seperti sedang berfikir dan Minato menyadarinya

"Tenanglah Fugaku aku tetap jadi menjodohkan anakku yang terkahir kepada anak mu, aku tidak mau dibunuh istrimu yang sadis itu" ucap Minato diseringing senyuman yang lebar dan sepeti biasa Fugaku hanya tersenyum samar.

-Beberapa tahun kemudian-

Suatu siang di pinggiran sungai yang masih sangat alami suasana di sana sangatlah asri dan sejuk, di dekat sungai tersebut ada dua orang bocah yang satu terlihat sangat nyetrik dan yang satunya lagi terlihat kalem dan ada satu hal yang sama-sama mereka miliki mereka berdua sangatlah tampan, walau yang nyetrik itu berkesan lebih manis dari yang kelam. Yak mari kita perkenalkan kakak beradik Namikaze..apa kalian tahu siapa mereka?

Yak kita kenalin dulu si 'nyetrik' alis si pirang adalah Naruto Namikaze dia anak terakhir dari pasangan Namikaze, dia terlihat tampan sekaligus manis, kulit yang tan eksotik walau dia masih kecil, sedangkan si 'kalem' alias si pantatayam (?) ya dia adalah Sasuke Namikaze, dia adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Namikaze kulit putih pucat, wajah yang rupawan dapat menyihir siapa saja yang melihat ketampanannya walau ia masih anak-anak, orang tua mereka adalah Minato Namikaze dan Mikoto Namikaze. Meski mereka anak pasangan Namikaze mereka tidak mengetahui sama sekali nama marga mereka entah mengapa.

"Naru!", ucap Sasuke

"Ya nii-san?", ucap Naruto "Cepat naik, janagan bermain air terus.. nanti kita telat pulang", ucap Sasuke.

"Yahh, tunggu sebentar lagi dong nii-san..", bujuk sang adik ".. Aku kan baru saja main air kenapa harus langsung pulang sih?", jawab Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya, ia ngambek kepada sang kakak.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas "Hn, terserah padamulah setengah jam lagi kita pulang", jawab Sasuke sambil meninggalkan pinggir sungai dan berjalan mendekati pohon rindang dekat sungai untuk istirahat sebentar sambil menunggu adiknya.

"YEY! Makasi nii-san ku yang tampan kau baik sekaliiii", pekikan dan cengiran khas Naruto pun terlihat walau Sasuke tidak di dekat Naruto ia tau bahwa sang adik sedang tersenyum senang dan itu membuatnya senang karna ia tidak suka kalau melihat adiknya bersedih.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah pulang dari sungai sambil berlari riang Naruto berteriak "Aku pulangggg~~", suaranya menggelegar di seluruh rumah itu walau yg berteriak masih berada di luar rumah, sang ibu segera keluar rumah dan menyambut kedatangan kedua anaknya tercinta "Selamat datang Naru chan Sasuke kun", ucap Mikoto dengan lembut setelah mereka masuk terlihatlah lelaki paruh baya yang masih tetap gagah, berwibawa dan tampan di usianya yang sudah bekepala empat. Ia sedang mebaca memaca kertas-kertas yang Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Kau sudah pulang Naru chan", katanya setelah sadar sepasang mata blue sapphire menatapnya, ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada sang anak memeluk dan menggendong Naruto. Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu tampak sangat senang dan membalas pelukan ayahnya.

"Ayah, kau sedang apa? Naru ingin tahu...".

"Itu perkerjaan ayah Naru chan, nanti kalau kamu sudah besar kamu boleh bekerja seperti ayah, Apa Naru chan mau ?", tanya sang ayah kepada anaknya.

"Naru mau!", pekiknya dengan semangat. Minato yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anaknya pertamanya.

"Selamat datang Sasuke, kau sudah selesai latihan?", tanya sang ayah.

"Ya ayah", jawab Sasuke singkat. Minato hanya bisa memaklumin sifat anaknya yang satu ini, memang anaknya yang satu ini tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan dirinya, Sasuke lebih mirip kepada sang ibu yang irit berbicara dan kalem sedangkan anak terakhirnya lah yang sangat persis seperti dirinya.

"Ayo kita makan, makananya sudah siap", ucap Mikoto lembut.

"Ayah! ayo makan.. Naru sudah sangat laparrrr hehehee...", ucap Naruto sambil tertawa. Lalu mereka pergi keruang makan, makan siang bersama adalah hal yang biasa namun bagi keluarga ini makan siang adalah hal yang tidak bisa di lewatkan karena hanya di waktu makan mereka bisa bercanda dan tertawa bersama, karena di lain waktu mereka akan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

-Sore hari-

Setelah makan siang tadi Sasuke dan Naruto beristirahat sejenak di rumah lalu setelah merasa badannya sudah mulai bertenaga lagi mereka berdua pergi keluar untuk kembali berlatih kemampuan diajarkan oleh Minato kepada mereka.

Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto selesai berlatih di ladang kosong dekat hutan tempat biasa mereka berlatih mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di sana beberapa saat.

Setelah mereka merasa cukup dengan istirahatnya mereka kembali ke rumah mereka namun sepertinya ada yang aneh dari rumah itu, rumah mereka tampak sunyi tidak ada tanda- tanda kehidupan, hari mulai memasuki malam namu mengapa lampu rumah belum di nyalakan? Sasuke yang mulai curiga akan keganjilan ini ia berjalan mendekati rumah tersebut diikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya mereka berjalan perlahan-lahan.

Sasuke berjalan pelan dan membuka pintu, saat mereka masuk mereka disambut dengan suasana yang gelap gulita dan sunyi sekali padahal biasanya kalau jam segini biasanya ibu mereka sibuk menyiapkan makan malam dan ayahnya berada dalam ruang kerjanya namaun ini berbeda, seperti tidak ada orang dirumah.

Ketika Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan lebih ke dalam rumahnya mereka merasakan menginjak suatu cairan yang berbau amis, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk tetap diam di tempat sedangkan dia mencari saklar lampu, ia berjalan dengan meraba-raba tembok ketiak ia menemukan apa yang ia cari lalu ia menghidupan lampu dan di sana terdengar teriakan Naruto memanggilnya.

"SASUKE NII!", pekik Naruto. Sasuke yang kaget mendengar suara Naruto langsung lari menghampiri sang adik betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Naruto sedang menangis bersimpuh memandang ke depannya dengan tatapan yang tak menentu, tangis Naruto makin menjadi saat Sasuke memeluknya untuk menenangkannya, sekarang ia melihat jelas apa yang membuat Naruto histeris, tepat di depan mereka berdua ada dua mayat di depannya, mayat itu adalah ...

TBC

Hahaha... jadi dehh... pendek yahh? Emang pendek bangettt... aku ajah ngerasa.. mohon tinggalkan **RIVIEW atau KERITIK DAN SARAN **. maaf kalu ceritanya aneh karena aku baru mencoba buat beginian,.. hehee.. sumpah merasa bersalah banget buat pecinta **MinaKushi FugaMako **kalian tau aku juga pecinta MinaKushi n FugaMako tapi buat menunjang fic ini aku bikin pair Minato sama Makoto dan Fugaku sama Kushina~ jadi maaf kan diriku~ hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Chappy 2

-Sebelumnya-

"SASUKE NII!", pekik Naruto. Sasuke yang kaget mendengar suara Naruto langsung lari menghampiri sang adik betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Naruto sedang menangis bersimpuh memandang ke depannya dengan tatapan yang tak menentu, tangis Naruto makin menjadi saat Sasuke memeluknya untuk menenangkannya, sekarang ia melihat jelas apa yang membuat Naruto histeris, tepat di depan mereka berdua ada dua mayat di depannya, mayat itu adalah kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke terkejut lalu ia mempererat Naruto yang menangis di hadapan mayat kedua orangtaua mereka.

Setelah Sasuke berhasil mengendalikan kekagetannya, ia pergi mencari telefon dan menelofon polisi.

Setelah itu ia menghapiri Naruto yang sedang menangis terisak-isak "Nii-san.. mengapa?", suara Naruto terdengar sangat serak dan tidak jelas karena tangisannya.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto denga erat agar adiknya sadar bahwa masih ada dirinya disini. Setelah sekian lama tangasian Naruto tidak terdengar lagi, merasa bahwa adiknya telah tertidur dipelukannya Sasuke mengangkat Naruto menidurkannya di kamarnya, mungkin Naruto tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis tanpa henti. Hati sasuke merasa sesak ketika melihat adik tersayangnya menjadi seperti ini, ia tak terima dengan semua ini apa lagi dengan kematian orangtuanya yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Sesudah polisi memeriksa mayat kedua orangtua mereka seorang polisi menghampiri mereka dan memberika surat yang terkena noda darah yang masih terlihat sangat baru nodanya. Sasuke mengambil surat itu mengucapkan terimakasi seadanya dan pergi ke kamar Naruto untuk melihat sang adik yang sedang tertidur.

Sasuke duduk di pinggiran kasur sang adik, mayat kedua orangtuanya sudah di urus dan dibawa untuk di periksa. Lalu ia merenung dan membuka surat yang ia terima dari seorang polisi. "Maaf Sasuke, kau pasti kerepotan dengan semua ini ayah minta maaf pada kalian berdua, jika kalian mau tau mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi maka galilah tanah di depan pohon sakura di halaman belakang rumah kita. Semoga saja kamu mau menggerti semua ini".

Sasuke merasa bingung, lalu ia melirik wajah sang adik yang sedang tertidur walau masih tersisa lelehan airmata di pipinya, Sasuke mengusap permukaan muka sang adik, ia bangkit dan menghapus jejak air mata itu lalu merunduk mengecup pipi dan kening sang adik dengan sayang. 'Untuk keadaan ini aku tidah boleh bersikap dingin kepada Naruto. Aku harus menggantikan cahaya yang hilang dari hidupnya yang direnggut secara paksa oleh orang yang tak punya hati itu dan memberinya semangat, tersenyumlah adikku sayang', batin Sasuke.

Lalu ia keluar kamar itu membereskan bagian rumah yang kacau gara-gara kejadian tadi.

Di pagi harinya sauke telah menjelaskan kepada Naruto tenteang isi surat singkat yang ia terima dengan bahasa yang mudah di mengerti oleh Naruto, Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya, mata yang semula berwana biru berkilat kini berubah menjadi biru kelam, disana jelas terlihat bahwa hati sang adik sedang terluka sangat dalam ia sangat membenci dirinya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ia hanya bisa memberi semangt agar sang adik kembali menjadi periang seperti dulu.

Lalu Sasuke dan Naruto membawa peralatan menggali dan pergi ke halaman belakang. Sasuke menggali dan Naruto membantu membawakan alat-alat yang diperlukan sang kakak. Ketika Sasuke merasa bahwa skop yang ia pakai untuk menggali membentur sesuatu yang keras ia langsung menggali tanah agak lebar agar benda yang tertanam dalam tanah tersebut dapat dikeluarkan.

Ternyata benda itu sebuah kotak. Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak itu dan memberikan kepada Naruto "Naru bisakah kamu membersihkan kotak ini sedikit ?", tanya sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke dalam rumah untuk membersihkan kotak tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke ia menutup kembali lubang yang ia gali tadi.

Sasuke telah selesai dengan kerjaannya di halaman belakang dia segera masuk ke dalam rumah ia mengahampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk menunggu dirinya.

"Mari kita buka Naru", ucap Sasuke,

Namun ia sangat membenci ini Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya LAGI. Tidak ada sepata katapun keluar dari mulut sang adik yang biasanya berisiknya minta ampun.

Sasuke mencongkel kotak yang lumayan besar itu dan melihat apa saja isinya. Sasuke terkejut ketika ia melihat dua buah kalung dengan inisial 'NS' dan 'NN'dibagian depan dan dibelakangnya ada ukiran nama 'Namikaze', surat, uang dan kepingan emasyang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit jumlahnya dan yang lebih membuat Sasuke terkejut lagi ia mendapati empat buah pistol yang terukir nama mereka berdua beserta persedian peluru yang banyak di sana.

Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan ekspresi sang kakak penasaran lalu ia ikut berdiri mendekatkan dirinya dengan kotak dan kakaknya, matanya membulat bukan karena uang yang jumlahnya banyak melainkan pistol yang membuatnya terkejut.

Sasuke mengambil surat dan membacanya agak keras agar bisa didengar sang adik.

-The letter-

For : My Beloved Sons

From : Parents

Sayang..

Maafkan kami yah nak, terutama ayahmu ini yang telah meninggalkan kalian tanpa pamit. Aku tahu kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku memberimu barang-barang ini terutama senjata yang ada di sana, aku memberimu kalung ini untuk kenang-kenangan dari ku untuk kalian dengan ini kalian pasti menyadari apa nama marga kalian, ya nama marga kalian adalah Namikaze, jaga kalung ini jangan sampai hilang. Disana ada pistol dan pelurunya kalian tinggal memasukan pelurunya dan menarik pelatuknya mudah caranya akan tetapi ingat pakai senjata ini dalam keadaan yang tepat jangan dipakai hanya untuk bermain-main, aku tahu kalian adalah anak-anak yang cerdas dan pintar yang dapat ku banggakan, aku bangga pada kalian yang bisa menguasai pelajaran yang aku ajarkan pada kalian dengan cepat, dan kalian tentu sekarang tau untuk apa maksudku selama ini menyuruh klian berlatih untuk bertahan dan bertarung selama ini?

Aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi sebelum atau sesudah Naruto lahir dan kau Sasuke, kau masih terlalu kecil dan sangat lucu sebelum ibumu melahirkan Naruto kaluarga kita sedang diincar oleh mafia besar saingan bisnisku. Kini aku menjawab pertanyaan yang selama ini kalian tanyakan 'kertas yang ku kerjakan dan kubaca adalah pekerjaan ku di kota yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan dan harus aku urus dari jarak jauh.' Sebenarnya kalian bukanlah orang asli desa ini kalian adalah orang kota yang berlindung di desa ini karena keegoisanku. Dan kini kalian kuberitahu bahwa jauh di kota sana kalian mempunyai segalanya, kalian memiliki rumah dan perusahaan kaluargaku karena aku telah memindahkan hak kepemilikan dari Namikaze's Corp atas nama kalian berdua jadi kalian harus cepat besar, cerdas dan menjadi lelaki yang tangguh.

Aku ingin klian pergi dari desa ini dan carilah alamat ini. Konoha gakure Blok R No XXX dan hubungin dia di 090XXXXXX . Jika telah sampai di sana carilah paman klian di sana ia bernama Fugaku dan bibik Kushina mereka akan menjaga kalian dan mengajarkan berbagai hal baru kepada klian.

Gunakan uang ini dengan sebaik-baiknya nak jangan sampai klian mati atau kelaparan aku tak mau anakku mati sia-sia sepertiku. Kami mencintaimu nak jaga diri kalian baik-baik nak

Salam sayang, Minato & Mikoto

Sasuke melirik Naruto saat ia melihat mata Naruto ia merasa di sana ada sepercik sinar samar walau tidak bisa di pungkiri di sudut matanya terdapat genangan air mata, kini mata yang tadinya meredup kini mulai menyala kembali ia menjadi sedikit lega lalu ia menarik tangan Naruto dan memeluknya untuk menumpahkan rasa gundah dalam hatinya setelah ia rasa cukup kini ia melihat sang adik lalu tersenyum.

"Naru kamu mau pergi kekota sekarang atau ..", omongan Sasuke terhenti.

"Aku iningin tinggal disini beberapa waktu lagi", jawab Naruto.

"Hn.. begitu yasudah, Naru mau mulai berlatih lagi?", ucap ku sedikit berharap agar Naruto menjawabnya dengan baik.

"Ya, kita mulai kembali Sasu nii", ucap Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar jawban Naruto menghela nafas lega karana jiwa adiknya yang sempat hilang kini mulai berangsung kembali lagi.

-Waktu yang sama di Konoha Gakure-

"Fuga-kun..", paggil seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik dan anggun di umurnya yang tak muda lagi.

"Ya Kushi-chan?", jawab seorang peria paruh baya dengan tegas namun terkesan lembut juga.

"Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke dan Naruto, Fuga-kun. Aku ingin mengunjunginya sekali saja atau apa sekalian saka kita ajak mereka untuk tinggal disini?", ucap Kushina panjang lebar dan cemas.

"Kushi-chan kau tak perlu cemas, aku sudah menyuruh bawahan ku mengintai mereka berdua", ucap Fugaku untuk meredakan kecemasan istrinya.

"Tapi..", Kushina terdiam karena melihat pandangan mata Fugaku yang lurus menghunus langsung ke dalam matanya, ia terpesona dan hilang sudah rasa cemasnya dengan melihat tatapan kesungguhan dari suaminya.

"Kita akan menjemputnya jika dalam waktu empat tahun mereka belum juga datang kemari" ucapan Fugaku disambut dengan kecupan dari Kushina di pipinya dan Kushina bergelayut riang menggandeng tangannya.

-Skip Time-

4 tahun kemudian

"Fuga-kun kita jadi menjemput mereka kan? Ini sudah empat tahun sejak kejadian itu", ucap Kushina yang mulai cemas lagi.

"Ya Kushi-chan mana Gaara? Dia juga harus ikut", jawab Fugaku yang sedang merapihkan penampilannya

"Gaara ada dikamarnya", ucap Kushina lalu ia berjalan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Fugaku dan membantu suaminya memakai dasi.

"Hari ini kita akan berangkat", kata Fugaku.

"Makasih Fuga-kun!", pekik Kushina lalu menerjang Fugaku mendekap suaminya dengan erat. "Tetapi aku tidak mau kalau kau menjemput mereka dengan pakaian resmi ini kan?", kata Kushina sambil memegang jas Fugaku.

Terdengar helahan nafas pelan dari Fugaku namun cukup terdengar oleh seorang Kushina. "Ayolah Fuga-kun", rengek Kushina.

"Hn..", ucap Fugaku. lalu dia mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Gaara kau sudah siap-siap?", ucap Kushina di sebrang pintu.

Cekleeeek...,

Pintupun terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok remaja berbadan tinggi tegap, wajah rupawan dan tampan bermabut merah bata dan mata tajam berwana hijau namun dapat menangkan jiwa sang ibu

"Kau sudah siap Gaara?" tanya ulang Kushina kepada anaknya

"Ya ibu, aku sudah siap", ucapnya, dia benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya yang irit berbicara batin kushina, namu ia merasa bersyukur karena perpaduannya antara dirinya dan Fugaku menghasilkan paras anak yang sangat tampan dan jenius.

"Hah..hahh.. haaaah...", keringat bercucran dibadan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Istirahat dulu dobe", kata Sasuke.

"Hosh..hosh.. baka nii-san sebentar lagi, kau duluan saja", ucap Naruto.

"Hn.. terserah", lalu Sasuke meng istirahatkan diri di pohon dekat tempat dia dan Naruto berlatih.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Naruto menyusul sang kakak

"Sasuke-nii ayo pulang", kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak istirahat dulu dobe? Lihat badanmu basah semua", ucap Sasuke.

"Baka nii-san berhentilah memanggil adikmu dengan sebutan 'dobe' memang aku bodoh apa?", ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai habis kesabaran.

"Hn.. hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu dirinya bodoh 'dobe'", kata Sasuke.

"Dasar TEME! BAKA NII-SAN!", teriak Naruto sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan penghayatan hingga Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Adik bohoh! Lepaskan!", bentak Sasuke.

"Tidak mau.. weee :p", ucap Naruto sambil melewekan lidahnya.

Urat di pelipis Sasuke semakin banyak dan kesebarannya mulai menipis karena ulah sang adik.

Lalu ia cengkram tangan Naruto dan ia banting Naruto ke tanah namun ia tidak benar-benar membanting Naruto.

"Itte..", ringis Naruto ketika mukanya yang mulus mencium tanah. "SASUKE-NII!", teriak Naruto "Sakit tau...", ucap Naruto sambil melihatkan mata 'kitty eyes' Sasuke yang tak tahan melihat mata adiknya mau tak mau amarah yang ia rasa melebur semua yang ada sekarang hannya tatapan lembut sang kakak kepada sang adik, lalu ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto bangkit dari tanah.

"Terimakasi Sasuke-nii", ucap Naruto sambil menggandeng manja tangan sang kakak.

"Ayo pulang hari sudah mulai sore", lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke arah rumah mereka.

-Rumah-

"Sasuke-nii masak apa kita hari ini untuk makan malam?", tanya Naru yang sedang mencari bahan makanan di dalam kulkas sedangkan Sasuke sedang mencari apron untuk dirinya dan Naruto.

"Sasuke-nii sepertinya ...", ucapan Naruto terhenti.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Sepertinya ada tamu", ucapnya tak jadi mengatakan kalau persedian makan di kulkas hanya bisa bertahan sampai besok sore dan dia ingin membeli bahan-bahannya besok pagi. Naruto pun berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

Cekklek..

Pintu rumah pun terbuka menampakan dua sosok dewasa dan seorang remaja seumuran dengannya menurut Naruto, "Maaf anda mencari siapa?", ucap Naruto sopan.

"Apa kau yang bernama Naruto-kun?", ucap sang wanita.

"Ya aku sendiri", ucap Naruto apa adanya. Tiba-tiba dia di peluk oleh wanita tersebut Naruto yang terkejut langsung berontak dan bersiaga. Sasuke yang mendengar suara Naruto yang tertahan langsung berjalan cepat kearah pintu.

"Mau apa klian?", tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Hey, kau Sasuke? Kau sudah besar yahh Sasuke-kun~~", kata sang wanita dia melepas Naruto lalu menghapiri Sasuke memberi pelukan kepada remaja itu namun respon yang ia dapat hanya badan Sasuke yang menegang dalam pelukannya karena terkejut dan memberontak.

"Sudahlah Kushi-chan kau bisa membunuh Sasuke kalau kau terus memeluknya seperti itu", ucap pria gagah di samping Sasuke.

"Siapa kalian? Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?", ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Oh! Ya aku hampir lupa dengan tujuanku datang kemari", kata sang wanita.

"Aku kemari ingin menjemput klian, kami sudah lama menunggu kalian bodoh! Mengapa kalian tidak datang-datang juga membuat ku khawatir saja", ucap wanita tadi.

Sasuke terbelalak kaget "Jangan bilang kau bibi dan paman yang di ceritakan surat ayah yang tinggal di kotak".

"Tebakan mu benar Sasuke", ucap sang pria.

Naruto yang baru menyadarinya langsung meminta maaf "Maafkan aku bibi aku tidak tahu klau itu kau", ucapnya lalu memeluk Kushina.

Jujur sesungguhnya Naruto sangat rindu dengan dekapan hangat seorang ibu yang telah lama tak iya rasakan lagi namun kini telah terbayar dengan memeluk bibinya.

"Karena sekarang sudah mau malam silakan masuk dan.. errr... bibi siapa dia?", Naruto menunjuk pemuda disamping paman Fugaku.

"Oh iya, dia anakku Naru-chan. Dia seumuran dengan mu, walau tua beberapa bulan sih tapi maukah kamu menjadi teman nya?", tanya Kushina. 'benarkan degaanku dia seumuran dengan ku'.

"OK! Aku mau", ucap Naruto sambil menghampiri pemuda berambut merah yang di samping Fugaku.

"Hai, aku Naruto Namikaze. Siapa namamu?", tanya Naruto.

"Gaara, Gaara no Uchia(?)", jawabnya.

"Hey adik jelek kemari kau!", ucap Sasuke.

"Apa sih? Baka nii-san".

"Kau harus membantuku membuat makanan bodoh".

"OH iya ya?", ucap Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Gaara aku membantu nii-san ku memasak dulu yah", ucapnya kepada Gaara.

"Mau aku bantu?", ucap Gaara pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak perlu Gaara biar aku dan nii-san saja", ucap Naruto.

"Lebih baik aku saja", kata wanita yang satu-satunya dalam rumah tersebut.

"Apa tidak merepotkan bibi?", ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, tenang sajalah", ucap Kushina.

Sasuke menyiapkan alat-alat masak untuk Kushina memberika apron yang bersih kepada bibinya lalu memberi tahu letak bahan-bahannya setelah itu ia menghampiri Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu ikut berkumpul bersama paman Fugaku dan Gaara.

"Hey! Lebih baik kalian berdua mempersiapkan barang-barang kalian yang akan dibawa naniti", suara Kushina terdengar dari arah dapur.

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya masing-masing mengambil barang-barang yang ia butuhkan dan tak lupa mereka juga membawa pistol pemberian ayahnya.

Setelah selesai beres-beres barang Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dengan membawa tas berukuran sedang. Lalu beranjak kemeja makan karena telah dipanggil Kushina untuk makan bersama.

Suasana makan ini adalah hal yang paling SasuNaru rindukan sudah lama rasanya mereka tidak merasakan makan bersama keluarga dan di selinggi beberapa obrolan seru dan canda tawa. Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis karena tiba-tiba ia teringat orangtuanya, perubahan mimik Naruto terlihat oleh Kushina.

"Ada apa Naru-chan? Kok murung?", ucap Kushina dengan lembut dan penuh kasihsayang.

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca karena berusaha menahan air yang siap kapan pun turun kalau ia tidak menahannya.

"Naru-chan..", tiba-tiba Kushina kebingungan karena air yang ditahan Naruto kini turun melewati pipinya.

"Naruto kamu kenapa?", tanaya Sasuke khawatir pada adiknya yang bodoh namun tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia menyayangi adiknya ini.

"N-nii-san...", ucap Naruto terputus "..A-aku ka-angen ibu", ucap Naruto.

Gaara yang berada disamping Naruto hanya mengusap punggun Naruto agar tangisnya berhenti, ia sendiri bingung kenapa dia membantun menenangkan Naruto dan bisa-bisanya dia merasa dekat dan sudah kenal lama dengan Naruto ya? Biasanya dia paling anti bersentuhan lama-lama dengan orang yang baru ia kenal namun itu tidak berlaku dengan Naruto dan Sasuke mengapa? Dia membantin sendiri karena bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Bukannya tanggis Naruto berhenti malah ia makin terisak karena usapan lembut dari Gaara mengingatkan usapan lembut ibunya, Gaara kebingungan raut panik sempat terlihat diwajahnya namun dengan sekejap ia tutupi dengan wajah stoiknya. Lalu tiba-tiba Gaara bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Naruto membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata Naruto, orang-orang disana dibuatnya tercengang. Sasuke tak jadi menyuap makanannya kedalam mulutnya, Kushina menganga dengan tidak etisnya sedangkan Fugaku hanya menyeringitkan alisnya tanpa dan tanpa berkedip melihat tinggak anahnya yang bisa dibilang 'Anti Sosial' kini sedang memeluk Naruto untuk menghilangkan rindu kepada ibunya.

Fugaku dan Kushina tertawa dalam hati 'yeaahh... ternyata mereka sudah akrab seperti ini tidak akan susah menjodohkan mereka berdua nantinya *khuhuhuhuu*evilsmirk'. Lalu Fugaku berdehem agak keres menyadarkan semua orang yang ada diruangan itu. Gaara yang menyadarai posisinya segera melepas Naruto dan lihat lah apa yang terjadi Naruto berhenti menangis entah sejak kapan kini mukanya memerah karena ia tidak menyangka kalau Gaara akan memeluknya seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah dipeluk lelaki selain kakaknya dan ayahnya.

Gaara pun menyadari kesalahannya langsung meminta maaf kepada Naruto, "Naruto maaf tadi aku refleks", ucap Gaara, namun Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya untuk menutupi semburat merah jambu karena takut diejek kakaknya.

Gaara makin merasa bersalah lalu ia menepuk pundak Naruto "Hey, kau tak apa?", kata Gaara, kini Naruto benar-benar merasakan wajahnya bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Aa-aku tak ap-apa", ucap Naruto tergagap karena menahan rasa malunya.

"Hn yasudah kau lanjutkan makannya, jangan menangis lagi", ucap Gaara dan TERSENYUM, Sekali lagi orang disana dibuat tercengang oleh kelakuan Gaara (minus Sasuke).

"Ya sudah tak apa-apa Gaara terimakasih", ucap Naruto yang sudah bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

Malam harinya Fugaku dan Kushina tidur dikamar orangtuanya SasuNaru (kamar MinatoMikoto), Sasuke yang suka sendiri lebih memilih tidur sendirian dan ia menyuruh Naruto untuk berbagi tempat tidur dengan Gaara, mau tak mau Naru-pun menurut apa kata kakaknya.

TBC

Balasan ripiu ::

Asha BlackAngel :

Makasii ripiunya aku senengg bangettt hehe, makasi buat saranya kalau aku kena flame gak tau deh aku bisa lanjutin cerita ini apa enggak hehe abis takut hohoho ripiu lagi yah aku dah upload chappy 2 nih :) dan kalu ad kesalahan lainnya mohon kasi tahu aku yah.. makasii, salam kenal dari ku Aoi-chan..

hatakehanahungry :

Makasi ripiunyaa...Aku udah update cepet nihh :) semoga ceritanya kamu suka yahh :) Naru di sini masih polos dan imut imut kok sikapnya, buat pairing Sasu... masih di proses dalam otak hehe... lagi mikir pasangan yang cocok sama dia hahhaa

devil eye's :

wahh devil-san enggak sign in tapi makasii ripiunyaa...

wahh banyak juga yah pertanyaannya... oke dehh tak jawab atu-satu hehe

_eh sasu sma naru beneran kakak adik kandung tuh?

=iya tuhh :)

_trz fugaku sama kushina mana?

=kelaut tuhh... nih di cappy ini muncull hee

_di awal kan ada tapi koq minato jadinya sama mikoto ya?

=soalnya kalo minato masih sama kushina punya anak macem sasuke dapet gen dari mana tu orang? hehee kulit pucet rambut item bola mata kelam kaya gitu? hayoo?

_trz klo sasuke sama naruto kakak adik berarti naruto di jodohin sama siapa?

= sama siapa yah? kasih tau gak yahh? di atas ada kok :)

_karna pairnya gaanaru berarti sama gaara dong?

=tebak-tebak buah delima ajah 3:)

_klo gitu masa' gaara anaknya fugaku!

= yap! 100 buat devil-san hee

_trz maksud pernyataan minato di awal tuh apa ya?

= coba baca saja semoga pertanyaan yang ini terjawabb ^^

Vipris :

MAKASI RIPIUNYAAA...iya... orangtuanya SasuNaru yang mati hee.. jangan panggil senpai dong... aku baru nyoba bikin beginian tau :)

KuroMaki RoXora :

tenang kalo bentuk mayatnya gak di perjelas bntuknya kaya apa hehe... pertamanyaa mau dideskripsiin sih bentunya kaya apa tapi gak jadi :)

buat ripiunya terimakasi yahh :)

Rose :

Jadi gaara naru nih. Terus gimana naru ketemu sama gaara? ada kok

Sasu nanti dipasangkan dengan siapa ? sapa ajah ya?

Skip time sampai umur berapa naru tinggal didesanya? remaja

Terimakasih yah yang sudah baca kalau kalian mau berbaik hati tinggalkan riview buat saya yah :)

kalau udah ada yang namah riview saya akan mengusahakan meng update kilat lagi hehe :)

caranya gampang tinggal klik bacaan RIVIEW dibawahi ini

sekalilagi terimakasi..

CIAO... seu next chappy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Namikaze's Symphony**

Didisclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : GaaNaru, Sasu...

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, family

Hallo semua maaf baru bisa update lagi, aku mohon maaf banget ngilangbegitu ajah ditelan soal soal dan rumus pelajaran hiksu aku menghilang selama ini gara-gara UAS and TO pertama huwee... berasap otaku... dan sekarang aku update lagi nih, maaf kalau banyak salah ngetik atau banyak kekurangannya, jadi dikmaklumi saja hehee.. aku akan berusaha lagi sebisaku.

Happy Reading

1.

2..

3...

Let's Play...

"talk"

'mind'

Pagi harinya

Gaara terbangun karena susana pagi yang sejuk ditemani oleh kicauan burung-burung dipagi hari. Nyawa Gaara telah terkumpul semua ketika ia ingin bergerak ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan pergarakannya, ketika ia menyibak selimut yang ia pakai betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemuda blonde yang baru ia kenal kemarin sedang memeluknya dengan erat, sesak yang ia rasakan sekarang ditambah lagi kondisi dia yang kaget.

Gaara mencoba melepas pelukan Naruto namun sialnya malah Naruto semakin erat memeluknya rasanya. Gaara memanggil-manggil nama Naruto dan sedikit mengguncang tubuh remaja itu.

Naruto mengerang karena guncangan dari Gaara yang membuatnya terbangun. Dia mengejap-ngejapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya temaram yang ada dari arah jendela, ketika kesadaranya telah penuh dan bisa terfokus pada suasana yang ada, ia baru menyadari apa yang di depannya adalah dada bindang seseorang, dia penasaran ia menongak ke atas seketika bola mata birunya membesar karena melihat wajah Gaara yang kurang dari satu jengkal didekatnya, ia berteriak karena terkejut namun tertahan oleh tangan Gaara yang membungkam mulutnya, Gaara menunduk untuk melihat mata biru Naruto "Jangan berteriak", kata Gaara.

Naruto hanya bisa menganggukan kepala karena ia terlalu sibuk mengendalikan denyut jantungnya yang tak karuan. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi mereka masih dalam keadaan berpelukan.

Braakkkk!

Pintu kamar itu dengan suskses didobrak oleh Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang "Sampai kapan kalian ingin berpelukan seperti itu ha?", kata Kushina "Cepat turun kami sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi", lalu Kushina pergi turun duluan Gaara dan Naruto langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan merapihkan penampilan mereka, setelah cuci muka dan sikat gigi mereka langsung melesat turun ke bawah untuk makan bersama.

Makan pagi hari ini terasa hangat dan gembira sudah lama sekali rasanya bagi Sasuke dan Naruto tidak merasakannya, Naruto makan dengan lahap dan gembira karena ia merasa mendapat keluarga baru lagi Kushina yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

Pada waktu siang hari orang-orang dirumah itu tampak sibuk merapikhan barang-barang dan memberishkan rumah untuk ditinggal waktu yang lama, setelah selesai berberes-beres Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi mandi sedangkan Kushina memasak makan siang dan Fugaku memasukan barang-barang SasuNaru kedalam bagasi.

Selesai mandi ketiga remaja itu langsung duduk dengan tertib di depan meja makan. Kushina tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiga remaja itu tampaknya mereka benar-benar merasa lapar setelah membersihkan rumah ini.

Sore harinya setelah mereka beristirahat mereka sudah siap berangkat ke kota, selama perjalanan terasa sangat sepi karena ketiga remaja tersebut terutama Naruto tertidur pulas yang tersisa hanyalah Kushina dan Fugaku. Setelah berjam-jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah setelah mobil memasuki garasi rumah semua orang dalam mobil langsung berhambur kecuali Naruto yang masih asik dengan alam mimpinya. Sasuke melihat sang adik masih tertidur pulas beniat membangun kan ketika ia mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang lebih kecil darinya adiknya itu merespon seperti anak kecil yang minta digendong tanpa fikir panjang Sasuke menggendong Naruto kedalam rumah sedangkan sang adik menyamankan kepalanya dipunggug sang kakak. Gaara yang melihat Sasuke yang menggendong Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang merasa ada perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya, apa lagi melihat wajah Naruto yang damai digendongan Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto ditidurkan disofa terdekat Fugaku menghampiri ketiga remaja tersebut "Gaara kau antarkan Sasuke ke kamarnya dan Naruto bersama mu", ucap sang ayah.

"Tapi kenapa Naruto bersamaku? Kenapa tidak sendiri saja?", ucap Gaara.

"Supaya kamu bisa dekat denganya dan berteman baik dengannya", ucap ayahnya tak terbantahkan lagi baginya.

"Baiklah kalau mau ayah seperti itu", ucap Gaara.

"Mari saya antar Sasuke-san", ucap Gaara dengan sopan.

"Sasuke atau kau juga boleh memanggilku kakak, nii atau terserah padamu", ucap Sasuke karena tidak suka dengan panggilanya tadi.

"Baiklah Sasuke-nii", Gaara lebih memilih paggilan kakak dari pada yang lain. Sambil terus menerusuri lorong rumah sampailah mereka berdua di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke-nii ini kamar mu", ucap Gaara. Lalu Gaara meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Ketika Sasuke memasuki kamar ia disambut dengan warna kesukaannya yaitu biru dongker hampir semua benda disana perpaduan warna putih dan biru dongker. Muncul seringan khas Sasuke karena ia senang dengan dekorasi kamarnya.

Kembali ke Gaara, kini ia sedang bingung karena sedari tadi ia sudah membangunkan Naruto namun dia belum bangun juga, bergerak saja sudah syukur karena Naruto tidur hampir seperti orang mati. Ia terus mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang lebih kecil dari dirinya hampir kehabisan akal dirinya sampai sang ibu menghampirinya, "Kau gendong saja Naru-chan Gaara toh dia lebih kecil darimu", ucap sang ibu.

"Hn,ok bu", Gaara menarik tangan Naruto kedekat punggungnya.

"Ehh, mau kau apakan Naru-chan?", tanya sang ibu.

"Aku ingin membawanya", ucap Gaara sembarang karena sudah lelah.

"Kenapa seperti itu? Gendonglah dengan benar kalau seperti itu tangannya bisa sakit nanti", nasihat sang ibu.

"Jadi seperti apa yang ibu maksud?", tanya Gaara.

"Seperti menggendong pengantin agar Naru-chan tidak pegal-pegal besok", ucap ibu dengan evil smirk handalannya.

Gaara terkejut dengan apa yang ibunya katakan "Apa yang kau lakukan melihati wajah Naru-chan tidak akan membuatnya pindah dengan sendirinya", ucap sang ibu jail.

Gaara meruntuki kebodohannya yang ketahuan sedang memandangi wajah Naruto. Akhirnya mau tak mau Gaara menggendong Naruto ala bride style, berjalan dilorong yang sunyi hanya terdengar hembusan nafas teratur dari Naruto.

Ketika Gaara telah sampai depan pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba mata biru Naruto terbuka, pertamanya Gaara tidak menyadari kalau Naruto sudah terbangun, ia menyadari ketika "Gaara turunkan aku", ucap Naruto. Gaara terkejut ketika ada yang memanggilnya ia menunduk dan mendapati mata biru safir sedang memandangi dirinya, Gaara merasa terhanyut oleh mata biru yang indah itu. Suara yang lumayan keras menyadarkan ia dari alam imajinasinya, "Bisa kau turunkan aku Gaara?", tanya Naruto sekali lagi,namun Gaara tidak merspon malah ia mengambil kunci kamar,membukanya dan masuk. Ia meletakan Naruto di atas kasurnya sedangkan ia menghampiri lemari dan mengganti baju.

Naruto yang tak sengaja melihat Gaara yang sedang membuka pakaian atasnya tercekat karena ia melihat pahatan yang sempurna dibadannya, otot yang pas untuk bandannya, dada bindang, badan yang tinggi dan perut yang berbentuk six peck membuat Naruto terkagum-kagum.

Ketika Gaara menoleh kearah Naruto ia melihat Naruto sedang memandangnya dengan intens, Gaara berjalan kearah Naruto sambil memegang baju dipundaknya. Naruto menahan nafasnya karena Gaara berjalan kedekatnya.

"Naruto ayo ganti bajumu", kata Gaara.

"Ya tapi, sepertinya bajuku masih ada di bagasi Gaara" jawab Naruto.

"Kau bisa memakai bajuku".

"Tetapi apa ada yang muat denganku? Bukankah badanku lebih kecil darimu".

"Sepertinya ada, aku cari dulu".

"Ini bajuku yang paling kecil", ucap Gaara.

"Terimakasi, maaf merepotkanmu", ucap Naruto yang sudah setengah sadar karena kantuk menyerang dirinya lagi tanpa henti, lalu ia membuka bajunya.

"Tak apa-apa", kini giliran Gaara yang terpesona melihat warna kulit eksotik milik Naruto, ia tampak menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depanya, menurutnya badan Naruto sangat cocok, otot yang tidak terlalu besar *besaran punyanya dong* badan langsing dan perut yang setengah six peck dan mukanya yang sangat imut itu ketika sedang mengantuk, Gaara menelan ludah dengan paksa karena fikirannya yang mulai ngelantur.

Setelah ia sadar dari fikiran-fikirannya ia berniat tidur namun ia melihat pakaian Naruto berserakan di lantainya jadi ia memunguti pakaian itu dan meletakan di temapat baju kotor, ia menghampiri Naruto yang sudah terditur pulas membenarkan selimut Naruto dan tidur di sampingnya.

-pagi hari-

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, Naruto terbangun dengan deringan alaram yang berisik, ia mencari dimana alaram itu dan ternyata ada di sebrang tempat tidur, ia mencoba meraih alaram itu namun keduluan oleh tangan pucat Gaara, Naruto terkejut dan tak sengaja meniban badan Gaara yang berada di sampingnya, dengan canggung ia bangun dari badan Gaara "Selamat pagi Gaara", ucap Naruto.

"Pagi bagaimana malam mu?", ucap Gaara.

"Sangat baik,rasanya sudah lama aku tidak tidur senyenyak semalam".

"Bagus, mau turun? Sebentar lagi sarapan akan dimulai ", ucap Gaara.

"OK", ucap Naruto dengan semangat. Setelah Gaara dan Naruto merapihkan diri, kini mereka sudah siap untuk makan pagi bersama.

Ketika makan pagi

Naruto melihat kakaknya yang sudah rapih dan bersih jauh sekali dengan keadaan dirinya yang belum rapih, Naruto memberi salam pagi kepada Sasuke namun hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan saja, kesal? Tentu saja kesal lalu ia memberi salam kepada yang lain dengan ceria, ia mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sasuke.

Ia menyikut perut kakaknya dan berkata "Wajahmu semakin jelek kalau hanya diam saja", ejek Naruto.

"Berisik sekali kau dobe", ucap Sasuke.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu baka nii-san", bentak Naruto.

"Dasar dobe, kamu mau membuat orang disini bingung apa", ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu nii-san?", ucap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Coba kaulihat mereka sedari tadi memerhatikan kita", ucap Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto tidak enak dengan orang-orang yang disekitarnya.

"Maafkan aku paman, bibi, Gaara, tadi aku kelepasan aku terbiasa hidup berdua dengan Sasuke-nii jadinya tadi aku kurang memperhatikan keberadaan kalian, sekali lagi maafkan aku".

"Tak apa Naru-chan, dan jangan panggil kami paman dan bibi, mulai hari ini panggil kami ayah dan ibu. Nah, mari kita makan", ucap Kushina.

Saat makan suasana terasa sepi namun setelah makan mendadak suasana menjadi ramai karena mereka sibuk membahas pendaftaran Sasuke ke perguruan tinggi dan kepindahan Naruto kesekolah yang sama dengan Gaara. Naruto sangat senang karena ia akan dipindahkan kesekolah yang sama dengan Gaara, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menerima keputusan ayah ibu barunya.

Minggu siang ini Gaara dan Naruto tidak mempunyai pekerjaan, kalau Sasuke dia sedang sibuk mengurusi surat-surat yang ia butuhkan.

"Gaara... Aku bosannn", ucap Naruto kepada Gaara.

"...?".

"Mana aku tahu seluk beluk kota ini, aku kan belum tahu kota ini seperti apa", ungkap Naruto dan seketika Gaara mendapat ide.

"Bagaimana dengan berkeliling kota sebentar,kau mau?", tanya Gaara pada Naruto dan di sambut dengan anggukan antusias dari Naruto.

Mereka berkeliling ke taman kota, kebun binatang, taman bermain dan terkhir letak sekolah mereka.

Siang pun sudah berganti dengan malam, kedua pemuda itu tampak sangat lelah namun mereka merasa senang 'belum pernah aku merasa seakrab ini dengan orang yang baru kukenal', batin Gaara dan Gaara juga mulai merasakan getaran-getaran aneh didadanya ketika terlalu dekat dengan Naruto.

Setelah istirahat sebentar Gaara dan Naruto pulang dan langsung makan malam karena sudah masuk waktu makan malam, setelah maka akan malam kedua pemuda itu madi dan tidur.

Pagi harinya

Gaara sudah siap dengan baju sekolahnya ia mencoba membangunkan Naruto namu tak berhasil juga hingga sekarang, enatah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba.

Ia mengguncang tubuh Naruto lebih kencang dan memanggil nama pemuda itu berkali-kali dan akhirnya Naruto terbangun juga.

"Naruto cepat bangun atau kita telat", ucap Gaara sambil memberi jam weker kearah muka Naruto agar ia bisa melihat sendiri pukul berapa sekaran.

seketika mata Naruto membulat "GAARAAAA, kenapa tika membangunkan ku!", teriak Naruto frustasi karena sekarang sudah jam 07:05 dan sekolah akan dimulai pukul 07:30 dia tidak mempunyai waktu samasekali untuk bersantai.

Ia langsung melesat kekamar mandi, setelah mandi ia memakai baju dan memakai dasi secara asal dan Gaara melihatnya "Pasang dasi itu yang benar", katanya lalu ia membenahi dasi yang Naruto pakai.

Keduanya turun dan Naruto menyapa semuanya lalu mengambil susu yang berada di gelas Sasuke dan mengambil satu roti untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Baka DOBE! Kembalikan!", bentak Sasuke.

"Wee.. ambil saja yang baru lagi dasar BAKA NII-SAN masa begini susu dan roti saja kok pelit", ejek Naruto dan yang lain hanya jadi penonton.

"Gerrr, huh", Sasuke berusaha meredam kesalnya dan mengacuhkan Naruto.

Sedangkan Gaara ia sedang menghabisakan susunya, sehabis itu mereka langsung melesat kesekolahnya dengan mobil Gaara.

Sesampainya disekolah tepat pada saat Gaara memarkir mobilnya bell berbunyi. Anak-anak sudah memasuki kelanya masing-masing sedangkan Gaara dan Naruto, ia sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Jadi Gaara sekarang kau sekelas dengan Naruto lokernya Naruto pun disamping milikmu semua ini adalah permintaan ayahmu jadi kau tidak perlu membantah", kata wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Baik ibu Tsunade, apa kami sudah bisa kembali ke kelas kami?", tanya Gaara.

"Ya silahkan saja", ucapnya.

"Umm, anoo.. Aku masih belum memiliku buku pelajaran disini", ucap Naruto malu-malu.

"Kau bisa berdua dengan teman sebangkumu nanti", ucap Tsunade.

"Baik, terimakasi kami permisi dulu", ucap Naruto sopan.

Mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri lorong, banyak anak yang memperhatikan mereka lewat jendela.

Ketika telah sampai di depan kelas Naruto menarik tangan Gaara yang hendak membuka pintu namu urung karena dicegah Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?", tanya Gaara lembut.

"A-aku takut Gaara", ucapnya sambil menampakan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya.

"Tidak usah takut, selama ada aku disana", Gaara mengusap kepala Naruto dan membuka pintu kelas lalu ia berbicara sebentar kearah guru yang sedang mengajar disana.

"Nah anak-anak sepertinya kita kedatangan teman baru dari dikelas ini", ucap si guru "Ayo silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu".

Naruto berjalan sambil tertunduk ia sedang berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya "Hallo, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya", ucap Naruto sambil memandang hanya kepada satu arah yaitu diamana Gaara sedang duduk memerhatikannya.

Beberapa anak-anak ada yang berbisik-bisik dan seorang berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di pipinya mengangkat tangan, "Ya ada apa Kiba-kun", ucap sang guru.

"Emmm aku mau tahu nomer hp nya", jawab Kiba.

"Aku tidak mempunyai hp", jawab Naruto singkat.

"Yaahh kau tidak seru", ucap Kiba kecewa.

"Nah sekarang kau duduk disamping... Emm.. Dia, yah dia yang gemuk itu yang ada tanda melingkar di pipinya", ucap sang guru "Dan perkenalkan aku adalah Umino Iruka wali kelasmu dan sekaligus guru sastra jepang".

"Ummm boleh aku duduk disamping dia", ucap Naruto takut-takut tidak boleh smbil menunjuk arah Gaara.

"Hen.. Boleh saja, Lee kamu pindah disamping chouji", ucap sang guru.

"Dan kau boleh duduk. Baik anak-anak kita mulai pelajaran pada halaman 59 ".

Istirahat

Banyak orang yang berdatangan kemeja Naruto menanyakan ini itu, "Apa benar kamu tidak punya nomer Hp Naruto", ucap Kiba murid laki-laki yang tadi menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Naruto.

"Ya, itu benar", ucap Naruto seadanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau duduk disamping Gaara", tanya salah satu anak perempuan berambut pink kepada Naruto.

"Dia itu kan pendiam Naruto, kau akan mati kedinginan kalau terus disampinya, karena dia adalah Ice Prince sekolah kita tau", sambung anak perempuan berambut pirang bermata biru sama seperti dirinya namun tidak secerah warna yang ia miliki.

"Emm, karena aku mau duduk bersama Gaara, dan menurutku dia tidak bersikap dingin kok biasa sajah", ucap Naruto dan anak-anak lain yang mendengarnya hanya ber-sweatdrop saja tak berkomentar.

"Apa kau tidak mau kekantin Naruto-kun?",ucap Kiba kepada Naruto.

"Hn mungkin, Gaara kau mau kekantin?", tanya Naruto kepada Gaara.

"Kalau kau mau dan lapar", jawab Gaara.

"Ya, ayo Kiba tadi kan kau mengajaku kekantin ayo kita pergi bersama", ajak Naruto.

Sisa murid dikelas ini yang mendengar dengan jelas ajakan Naruto kepada Gaara hanya bisa tercengang karena belum ada yang berani mengajak sang ketua OSIS yang notabenya Ice Prince yang sangat dingin kepada siapapun.

"Naruto kamu kok bisa dekat dengan Gaara", bisik Kiba kepada Naruto saat sedang jalan kekantin.

"Kalau kamu mau tahu tanya saja pada orangnya sendiri, aku juga tidak tahu Kiba", Jawab Naruto.

'Aku bingung dengan sikapnya Gaara dengan Naruto apa ada apa-apanya yah dengan mereka berdua'.

"Hey Naruto, kau mau makan apa?", tanya Gaara yang sedang mengantri

"RAMENNN", jawab Naruto dengan keras sampai membuat kuping Kiba yang berada disampingnya pengang.

"Dan minumnya?", tanya Gaara lagi.

"Jus jeruk, hehee", jawab Naruto semangat.

Kantin yang tadinya ramai langsung terasa sunyi sejenak karena Gaara sedang duduk di sudut meja bersama Kiba dan anak pirang?, Mereka belum tahu itu siapa. Beberapa murid saling melirik kearah mereka dan Kiba merasa risih.

"Umm, Naruto apa kau tak merasa risih? Aku tidak enak kalau seperti ini semua mata kearah kita", ucap Kiba.

"Abaikan saja mereka", ucap Gaara pada Kiba.

Kiba yang mendengar jawaban Garra hanya bisa diam dan menunggu makanannya datang. Akhirnya makanan yang mereka pesan datang juga, mereka makan dengan lahab terutama Naruto dan Kiba mereka berdua tampak sangat antusias dengan makanan yang mereka pesan sedangkan Gaara sedang menikmati makanannya dengan tenang. Selesai mereka makan mereka langsung kembali kedalam kelas karena jengah dengan tatapan yang tertuju kepada mereka.

"Hoy Naru!", panggil seseorang di koridor sekolah ketika ia dan Gaara ingin pulang.

"Ya, ada apa Kiba?", Tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"Begini kami ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama", ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk teman-temannya.

"Ya Naruto-kun, kau mau pulang bersama kami kan?", Tanya Lee.

"Hemmp.. bagaimana yah? Gaara kita pulang bareng mereka yuk?", ajak Naruto pada Gaara.

"Kau lupa kalau hari ini kita memakai mobil Naru", ujar Gaara.

'Heekkk? NARU?' Kiba, Lee, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Chouji terkejut. 'jangan-jangan mereka sepasang kekasih?' kini fakir Sakura, Hinata dan Ino bersamaan lalu ketika gadis ini langsung tersenyum ala fujoshi dalam hati mereka.

"Umm, Gaara tadi kau panggil Naruto-kun dengan panggilan 'Naru'?", Tanya Sai dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya itu.

"Hn, kenapa?", Tanya Gaara ke Sai dan langsung direspon dengan gelengan Sai dan yang lainnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya heran saja, apa kalian pulang bersama?", Tanya Sai lagi.

"Hn", jawab Gaara singkat, lalu ia langsung menggandeng (menyeret) Naruto dari sana.

"Ah.. kalian sampai jumpa besok! Lain kali kami akan pulang bersama kalian jaa~", pamit Naruto walau dari jauh masih terdengar.

"Kalian merasa ada yang aneh dengan hubungan mereka?", tanya Sakura yang sudah memasang tampang fujoshi-nya.

Mereka semua mengangguk bersamaan "Ku kira mereka adalah sepadang kekasih?", Tanya Ino pada yang lain.

"Kalau itu benar mereka akan menjadi pasangan ter-hot disini", ujar Sakura dan diberi anggukan antusias dari Hinata dan Ino, sedangkan para lelaki hanya bisa ber sweatdrop melihat sahabatnya kalau sedah menyangkut dengan yaoi dan sejenisnya akan lupa dengan segalanya.

Lalu merekapun pulang juga setelah keempat lelaki itu sabar menunggu ketiga wanita itu puas dengan perbincangannya tantang pasangan-pasangan yaoi disekolah ini.

Mereka berhenti diperempatan Kiba, Sakura, Ino menyebrang, Sai dan Hinata belok kearah kanan dan Lee dan Chouji kearah kiri. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan mereka pun berpisah dan berjalan kearah rumahnya masing-masing .

TBC

Buat yang sudah berbaik hati kepadaku memberi review dan semangat hehhe dan yang login, aku balas lewat PM silakan si cek di inbox-nya~ dan yang gak login aku tulis di sini..

Thanks a lot for :

= hatakehanahungry

= Vipris

= AiforRish

= 7RED6CAT

- UzumakiLaserforce : terimakasih sudah me-review.. itu buat mendukung Naru and Sasuke jadi adik kakak kandung hee.. aneh ya? maaf.. :)

- Yashina Uzumaki : hahhaa terimakasih :), yahh kalau penasaran yang itu yang sabar ajah yah hahaha *ditimpukin sendall* ouch!,..

yang penting terimakasih yahh semua :)

**Review selalu ditunggu + Kritik dan sarannya ya..., semoga fic-ku yang ini banyak yang baca.. amin hehe**

ciaoo! see you next chappy~~


End file.
